Dangerous Path
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: ‘Your brother’s following a dangerous path. Stop him, or we will’. What could have happened? One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Path.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Summary: 'Your brother's following a dangerous path. Stop him, or we will'. What could have happened?**

**AN: Just a small one-shot I came up with after watching 'In The Beginning' and due to my love of Evil!Sam.**

**Changes: Just that Castiel is Dean's angel, but he didn't pull him out. They don't know who/what did.**

Castiel's words chilled Dean to the core. What did he mean when he said Sam's 'following a dangerous path'?

What could Sam possibly be doing that was **so** dangerous? It's Sam!

Well…Dean wasn't saying that his brother couldn't have change since Dean died, but he can't have changed that much!

'He's still the sweet baby brother I've always known' Dean reassured himself as he pulled up at 425 waterman.

Pushing the door open, Dean immediately smells the sickening metallic stench of blood.

Dean gags and begins to look around for any sign of Sam when he hears voices coming from the back room.

Moving over to the door and looking through a crack at the edge, Dean sees Sam with a brunette woman. A man sat tied to a chair, his eyes a cold cool black.

'See! They're demons! I have nothing to worry about!' Dean said to himself, but was shocked from his relief when he saw Sam squeeze his hand into a fist, the demon chocking for breath.

'No! He wouldn't!'

Sam then looked at the woman and smirked before looking back at the demon.

"What do you say?" Sam asked.

The demon smirked before spitting. "Pathetic human".

The woman looked at Sam and grinned. Sam grinned back before closing his eyes and sticking his palm upright.

The demon chocked and spluttered before being expelled from it's hosts body.

Sam's eyes opened and Dean swore he saw a glint of yellow before he turned to the woman. "Well that was a bust".

She laughed lightly. "You can't expect to get everyone on your side".

Sam nodded. "Guess not. Ready to go"

The woman nodded and pushed the door open before walking out, Sam following.

Dean stuck to the shadows as they walked out but as soon as the door closed, he stepped out. "Sammy?"

Sam turned and sighed. "Dean".

"What the hell is going on here Sam?" Dean said angrily.

Sam's eyes hardened. "You won't understand".

"Come on Sam. Try me" Dean replied. "What don't I understand. This is bad mojo Sam!"

Sam sighed, eyes flashing yellow once more. "No Dean. It's destiny".

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about Sammy?"

"How do you think you got out?" Sam asked. "I trained my powers and I pulled you out".

"Sammy" Dean whispered, unable to believe his ears.

"How did you think I was gonna cope without you". Sam asked before his eyes glazed over a honey yellow and a chilling laugh escaped his lips. "Doesn't matter anyway. We couldn't have stopped it"

"We could…" Dean trailed off. He couldn't stand to see his brother so…evil…

Sam laughed and shook his head. "You can't change destiny. Just embrace it" He grinned. "But you know what? I like it. It makes me feel so free. The power flowing through your veins. And I won't let anyone stop it.

Dean sighed and went to move closer to Sam when the woman stepped in front.

"Don't" She said. "He won't hesitate. Even for you"

Dean looked at Sam questioningly. "Who's this?"

The woman smiled. "Don't you recognise me Dean"

Dean's eyes hardened. "Ruby?"

Ruby grinned. "How else do you think he learned to use his powers?"

Dean scowled at her before turning his attention to Sam. "Sammy. Let me help you"

Sam laughed. "I don't need help" He moved to the door.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. "Don't let this consume you!"

Sam's head turned. "Too late" His arm swung outwards and the evil laugh of his baby brother was the last thing Dean heard before darkness encompassed him.

**Hehe! I love Evil!Sam! Hope you love him too! And the story of course!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Path.**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything!**

**Summary: ****'****Your brother****'****s following a dangerous path. Stop him, or we will****'****. What could have happened?**

**AN: OMG! Thank you for all the review! I'm so glad you all liked it! And just because you asked for it! Here's a chapter 2! And there's gonna be a chapter 3 too! But then that's it :'( but still! Yay! Please read and review!**

**Changes: Just that Castiel is Dean****'****s angel, but he didn****'****t pull him out. They don****'****t know who/what did.**

"_Sammy!__"__ Dean yelled. __"__Don__'__t let this consume you!__"_

_Sam__'__s head turned. __"__Too late__"__ His arm swung outwards and the evil laugh of his baby brother was the last thing Dean heard before darkness encompassed him._

Golden eyes surveyed the damage around them; destroyed buildings, dead bodies, ruined lives.

Sam grinned, as did the brunette beside him. The two kissed and lightning crackled above them.

"Everything's perfect" She whispered as they broke apart.

Sam smiled in agreement, but he couldn't help feeling a small bit of sadness in the back of his mind.

Shaking it off, Sam kissed her again.

Thunder rolled in the black clouds; the stench of blood and sulphur in the air. Sam and Ruby had systematically sent demons out to each part of the city and destroyed it, killing everyone.

Merely part of their plan to rule dominantly.

Sam's thoughts went back to the past year.

He never thought that this would happen.

But as he held his brother's torn, bloody body, darkness took over and he found himself training his powers. Training so that he could kill Lilith.

And though he hated it at first, he grew to like the power.

And soon it took over, to the point where he realised he'd accepted his destiny.

The thought caused him to grin. What would Azazel say if he saw him now?

He'd be proud.

Dean didn't understand/ he would never understand, no matter how hard Sam tried.

He would never understand how trapped Sam felt, the only psychic child left, demon blood pumping through his veins.

He wouldn't understand how free Sam felt now, following his fate, using his powers at will.

He didn't need to understand.

Just accept it.

* * *

Tears fell down Dean's face as memories of his brother's turn to the dark side assaulted his mind.

Questions revolved through his brain, confusing him slightly.

Why would Sam freely turn?

And how could Dean have let it happen?

He went to hell, that's how.

When Dean made the deal, he thought he was saving Sam, but instead, he was condemning him.

Dean had realised that it was his absence that caused Sam to use his powers; caused him to turn.

'I'm so sorry Sammy' Dean though, guilt consuming him.

He began to wish that he had never made the deal. It had caused nothing but trouble.

Sighing, he stood and took a drink from the bottle of Jack Daniels that was on the table.

"You know, it's bad for your health". A voice said and dean turned to find Castiel standing at the end of the room.

"Whaddaya want Cas?" Dean asked tiredly.

Castiel sighed. "Dean. I know you're upset, but…"

"You don't know anything!" Dean yelled.

He continued. "…but you need to choose a side".

Dean glared. "I don't have to do anything".

"He had an army Dean!" Castiel angrily replied. "He's starting a war!" He sighed. "Pick a side Dean, or watch helplessly as the world crumbles".

And he disappeared, leaving Dean alone once more.

Dean sighed. He knew what he had to do, he just really wished he didn't.

**Yay! I've finally done it! Sorry for the wait, I had huge writers block! Hope it's ok! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Holls!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dangerous Path.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

_**Summary: 'Your brother's following a dangerous path. Stop him, or we will'. What could have happened?**_

_**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and all the support I've received for this story! Unfortunately, this is the chapter! : But I hope you like it! Please review!**_

_**Changes: Just that Castiel is Dean's angel, but he didn't pull him out. They don't know who/what did.**_

_**Chapter 3.**_

"_He had an army Dean!" Castiel angrily replied. "He's starting a war!" He sighed. "Pick a side Dean, or watch helplessly as the world crumbles"._

_And he disappeared, leaving Dean alone once more._

_Dean sighed. He knew what he had to do, he just really wished he didn't._

Lightning flashed; thunder crackled in the distance.

The wind blew, cold and icy into his skin as the moonlight ripped through the now ghostly town.

Body's lay scattered everywhere, some had been possessed by demons, others had tried to flee. But all innocent. And now they lay to rest, caked in mud, stagnant water and blood.

The wind howled continuously, like a crying wolf and as he stared into the cold, yellow eyes of the person who was once his brother, he couldn't help but think,

_Why?_

Why did destiny, fate, have to play out like this?

Why did they fight for good, for so many years, to end up being against each other?

It was like a football game. 2 teams. 2 captains. And the captains are brothers, 2 people who always promised to look out for each other, now on opposite sides.

But this was real, and Dean knew, only one of them would survive.

The yellow eyes, gleaming in the moonlight, narrowed, the exact opposite of what Dean knew them to be, hazel and full of joy.

But as much as Dean wanted to believe that his brother was good, that this was merely a demon possessing him, he knew he was wrong.

This **was** his brother.

The leader of all evil was the one person he swore to protect.

'It shouldn't be like this' He thought but Dean knew what he had to do.

Pulling the 45 from his back pocket and quelling all thoughts from his mind, Dean aimed at his little brother's heart. And as the tears stung his cheeks, he fired.

The bullet dropped harmlessly to the ground, Sam's arm out, palm facing Dean.

"You should know by now Dean, that bullets don't work" Sam said coldly and waved his arm out, sending Dean flying backwards, landing in the mud with a splat.

Dean grasped his back in pain and stood, looking at Sam. But his eyes were compassionate, full of love.

Sam's mouth twitched in amusement. "You still think that you can turn me back". He laughed. "You can try, but you'll fail. Another disappointment by Dean Winchester. You couldn't save dad and deep down, you know you can't save me".

It was a stinging blow to Dean's heart, for Sam to say such cold words, but Dean pushed down the pain. At the moment, he had to focus on saving his brother.

Dean's eyes flickered to an alleyway next to one of the houses and he knew that his chance would come in a few minutes, and when it did, he had to act quickly.

He couldn't hesitate, no matter how much he wanted to.

The taunts and hate filled words were flying at Dean from every angle, but Dean didn't react strongly, took the words, waited, until he finally showed himself, barely in sight.

He could see his lips moving, chanting an incantation, trying to weaken Sam.

But he knew.

Sam flung his arm out and, hand in a fist, made Bobby gasp for breath.

Sam turned to him and grinned. "You really thought you could stop me?"

Bobby grinned. "No" And Dean pulled the colt's trigger, tears flowing down his cheeks.

The bullet embedded itself in Sam's back and he fell to the floor, gasping in pain.

Light flashed through Sam's body, causing him to convulse.

And then it stopped.

Dean rushed to his side.

"Don't worry Sammy. It's gonna be ok" He stroked his brothers hair as he hefted him onto his lap.

Sam gasped and looked at him with dull eyes. "Sr…y…De…"

And then he was still.

Tears flowed down Dean's face and he clutched Sam's body close to his chest.

The clouds suddenly went lighter as if Sam had caused the darkness.

He had.

And Dean grieved, because he knew Sam was right.

He hadn't saved him.

He'd failed.

**Done! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Holls!**


End file.
